Strip Me
by writelivelove
Summary: It was like a tiny grain of sand on the beach with millions of grains of sand surrounding it. If you took that one grain out of her life she wouldn't die; there were plenty of other grains of sand to live for. Based off Strip Me song. Pipers thoughts.


**A/N: So has anyone seen Morning Glory? Well if you haven't do, because its really good. I went in expecting a comedy that had one or two hilarious moments and a few of those inspirational ones. What I was left with however was a comedy with some that's-kind-of-funny-moments-so-I'm-going-to-smirk-at-the-joke moments and a lot of those i-really can't-sustain-my laughter-insde-so-i-am-going-to-laugh-really-loud-and-my-fiamly-will-think-I'm-crazy-becasue-all-they-are-going-to-hear-is-crazy-laughter-from-the-office moments. Nad a ton of those inspirational moments. The feel Good ones as I like to say. Yeah so long story short it was really good and from that lovely movie I heard the song Strip me by Natasha Bendingfield. It's one of those feel good you can't bring me down songs and I love it… a lot. And after a lot of listing to it I picked on the lyrics and found some pretty cool meanings to it. And for some reason it made me think of Piper. Call me crazy but that's just what I thought. So just had to write this. Oh and I don't own anything like at all or ever. Unfortunately.**

Every day she had to fight for something whether it be her heritage, her integrity, proving that she isn't vain just because of her godly parent, or her father's attention. There was always seemed to be something to fight for. Sometimes losing one battle meant winning the other and vice versa. Most of the time losing her integrity and 'stealing things' (She swore all the time that people just gave things to her. Then again who would believe that? Answer: nobody.) meant she won her father's attention. After their fighting sessions she would tell herself never never again because she hated the way he looked at her, such disgust, shame, _disappointment_. That was the one that hurt the most. Her father was disappointed in her. But of course after many failed attempts of trying to do normal father daughter things she came to the conclusion that the only way to get her dad to notice her was to break the law.

When she came to Camp Half-Blood she slowly began to realize that in the end stealing things for her father's attention was a horrible thing to do. Because guess what? In the long run it didn't really matter. It was like a tiny grain of sand on the beach with millions of grains of sand. If you took that one grain out of her life she wouldn't die; there were plenty of other grains of sand to live for. Like her friends, her new friends that she absolutely loved.

When she thought of the word friend she thought of Leo. Oh Leo, the comedian of their trio. Always good for a witty comment even if the situation was life threatening. She loved him like brother that was so annoying but you just couldn't live without him. He had the great (and rare) quality about him that he just didn't give a dang (he would use a more colorful word. No not that colorful) about what people thought. If you ran up to him and said

"Leo Valdez I hate your guts!" he would smile and wave and then reply in a oh so casual manner

"Cool. Hey wanna grab some lunch later?" unless you were a guy then he'd give you a thumbs up sign and continue in his way. Leo Valdez. Can't live with or without that kid.

Then there's Annabeth and her outrageous temper and hilarious sense of humor. Her smarts and love for school. When it came to life and people the way she presented herself seemed to scream

"Here I am world! You can take me or leave me! But I can assure you that leaving me is not the best option!" Not screaming it in a crazy way. A way that displayed confidence and pride, so much confidence and so much pride. (Rumor was that that was her fatal flaw,pride)

Not to mention her crushing sense of disappointment that Piper could relate to. Knowing that she wasn't the only one out there feeling horrid about losing a loved one made things a whole lot better.

Speaking of loved ones, and completing Pipers trio of the best friends she could have (including herself) was the one and only Jason Grace. He was son of Zeus (in his Roman form as Jupiter) and just so ….perfect. As soon as she had found out that she was a daughter of Aphrodite she had been trying to fight her feelings, but hat had just seemed to make them stronger. Oh. Joy. Here she was confused she knew he kind of liked her, being a daughter of the goddess of love and everything ( it did have its perks at times). The only issue she knew he didn't remember everything and they didn't know what lied in his past that could affect his future. Their future. Piper was many things but not a boyfriend stealer. She knew what that felt like. But they were really good friends no matter what. She could tell him anything no matter what. He was part of the 'best trio ever' according to her.

Now if you talked to Annabeth it would be second best. According to her and Grover (and actually a lot of campers in their age group) the best trio ever was Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, and (doesn't it figure) Peruses Jackson. But Annabeth said Percy for short. When she spoke about him Annabeth got into this trance that as soon as she realized that she was in it she snapped out of it. After some observations and thinking Piper came to the conclusion that Annabeth had fallen and fallen hard. She really really wanted to meet this Percy person that was so amazing they had gotten to the hard to reach heart of Annabeth Chase. She just hoped that Percy remembered her and loved her as much as Annabeth loved him. Because if he didn't ….. well Piper didn't want to think about that end to the story.

Through camp Half-Blood Piper seemed to find herself. She used to be the quite girl nobody knew about but after the quest everyone knew who Piper Anne Mclean was. Her thoughts were always voiced. Her heart and brain were like a loudspeaker, and the volume is always on eleven. She liked the new Piper she was different almost better in a way. But don't think that the shy Piper didn't come out sometimes. In fact she seemed to come out a lot too. She finally decided that she was the perfect balance between chaos and peace.

She discovered that even Camp Half-Blood there were people that wanted to strip you as she called it. They wanted to cut you down, for everything your worth. Your pride your, courage anything that made you feel good. Piper hated that, and she hated those people. Unfortunately some of those people were her half siblings.

This is why she found herself in the Aphrodite cabin bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself straight in the eye and said

"You're strong. You've been through things that they couldn't even imagine. Piper you won't let them strip you." Then she had a sudden burst of genius and looked around madly for a pen. The closest thing she could find to resemble a writing utensil in the Aphrodite cabin is an eyeliner pen. She recognized it as Drew's special black color and without another thought wrote in large messy handwriting: Strip Me along her left fore-arm. On the other side she wrote Pride. She smiled, she knew would would get some perverted jokes later from Leo, but it made her feel a lot better.

"Hey Piper you ready?" came Jason's voice from the other side of the door. She shoved her bracelets back on smirked and slipped the eyeliner pencil in her bag.

"Yeah I'm coming!" She walked out and came face to face with him. "You ready to head to camp Jupiter and figure out your past?"

"Yeah I guess. What is that on your arm?" forget her words earlier she regretted her new tattoo _now_.

"Umm nothing." She said n a voice that made it obvious that the words were defiantly not nothing.

"Lemme see." He smiled but she grabbed him and dragged him to the Argo II before he could read it.

Because that would mean explaining the Strip Me message and she liked that private confidence booster she had. She knew that she would tell him later (She told him everything always weather she wanted to or not. Sometimes it felt like he was the one with charmspeak.) but she preferred it later rather than sooner. She would probably write Strip Me on his arm too and maybe Leo's. Their own private symbol of pride.

To Piper those words meant that anyone anything could strip her. Strip everything from her and she would be okay. She had a voice; she was a voice- one voice in million mind you but still a voice, and nobody was going to take her voice from her. Her voice that was screaming to the world

"Take what you want! Steal my pride, build me up or cut me down to size. You can shut me up but I'll scream. I am only one voice in a million but you aint taken that from me. You can't always win."

But as far as Piper Anne Mclean was concerned she wasn't going to be stripped anytime soon.

**A/n: So it started as a songfic but got lost somewhere. I don't know I actually am kinda proud of it! So yeah and sorry about being an idiot and not updating just my finals had me all choked up. **

**Reviews are love! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
